Żelazna kurtyna
by Arianka
Summary: W jakiś czas po skoku Sherlocka, Mycroft Holmes prosi Johna o rozmowę.


Krótka rozmowa Johna i Mycrofta pół roku po "śmierci" Sherlocka.

Z podziękowaniami dla **Siean Riley** za niekończące się rozmowy, które zaowocowały tym tekstem.

**Disclaimer**: Nie czerpię z pisania żadnych korzyści prócz własnej satysfakcji, a postaci nie należą do mnie.

* * *

**Żelazna kurtyna**

- Chciałeś, żebym przyszedł. Dlaczego?

Klub Diogenesa kojarzył mu się tylko z kłopotami. Mycroft Holmes nie ściągał go nigdy bez wyraźnego powodu. Robił to tylko wtedy, gdy miał powody martwić się o brata. John aż za dobrze pamiętał swój ostatni pobyt. Wtedy to on zaskoczył Mycrofta wizytą, gdy tylko zorientował się, kto przekazał Moriarty'emu wszystkie szczegóły z życia Sherlocka. Był wściekły, że ten obrzydliwie dystyngowany i poprawny człowiek ze swoją obłudną troską w rzeczywistości zrobił coś tak podłego. Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nie wsiądzie do żadnej limuzyny, która po niego podjedzie, choćby nie wiadomo co się działo. I nie wsiadł, bo nie miał okazji. Kilka godzin później Moriarty osiągnął swój cel. Mycroft Holmes pozbył się swojego obciążenia, jakim Sherlock niewątpliwie dla niego był w jego odczuciu, pozbył się w najbardziej podły sposób, wydając go w ręce najgorszego wroga. Jon nie zamierzał mu tego wybaczyć.

A jednak przyszedł. Po raz pierwszy Mycroft Holmes nie narzucił mu się, nie okazał swojej wyższości, która w odczuciu Johna była głównie kompleksem. Nie śledził go kamerami, nie zawiesił bankomatu. Nie, brat Sherlocka zadzwonił do niego i _poprosił_ o spotkanie. Raz, drugi, trzeci… Aż John się zgodził, po części z litości, po części z ciekawości. Jak dotąd jedynym powodem, dla którego utrzymywali kontakty, był Sherlock. A jego już nie było. Po Sherlocku Holmesie pozostało jedynie wspomnienie i czarna płyta nagrobna, więc Johna nic już nie łączyło z jego bratem. No i… pół roku to dużo czasu, dość, by stłumić w sobie nienawiść.

- Wahałem się, czy cię tu zapraszać – wyznał Mycroft. Stał obrócony do Johna bokiem i przyglądał się dwóm szklankom, które napełnił trunkiem z karafki. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i poczęstował swojego gościa. – Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci to pokazywać, ale uznałem, że tobie przede wszystkim się to należy.

- Co? Co takiego? – John przyjął szklankę ze złocistą whisky i niepewnie pociągnął z niej łyk. Jak miał rozumieć fakt, że Mycroft na samym początku częstował go alkoholem? Czyżby coś się stało? _Nie,_ pomyślał. Sherlock nie żył, nic, co się mogło stać, nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

- Usiądź, proszę – Mycroft gestem wskazał mu jeden z wygodnych foteli, a sam zajął drugi. John usłuchał go, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, do czego zmierza jego gospodarz. Mycroft Holmes nadal wyraźnie się wahał, ale w końcu sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej jakiś przedmiot. Już to wzbudziło zainteresowanie Johna, który po Mycrofcie spodziewałby się raczej foliowej teczki, anonimowej i profesjonalnej. Co to było, że wsadził to do kieszeni? To wyglądało niemal zbyt osobiście, tak chłodny zwykle był Mycroft. John wyciągnął rękę i zamarł.

Trzymał telefon Sherlocka. Za często go widział na Baker Street, za często dzwonił, żeby namierzyć aparat w bałaganie po jakimś doświadczeniu, żeby go nie rozpoznać. Co ciekawsze, telefon był włączony.

- Wejdź w nagrania – odezwał się cicho Mycroft. – Odtwórz to z szóstego kwietnia.

John usłuchał. Drżącymi palcami wyszukał wskazany plik i odtworzył go. Pośród szumów wyraźnie usłyszał głos Sherlocka, a później Moriarty'ego. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Mycrofta, ale ten gestem nakazał mu słuchać dalej. I John słuchał. Dialog momentami był trudny do zrozumienia, ale John nie miał najmniejszych problemów z pojęciem całości i wyobrażeniem sobie dachu szpitala. Sherlock i Moriarty, Moriarty i Sherlock. Dwaj wrogowie w ostatecznym starciu, które zakończyło się śmiercią ich obu.

Nagranie miało niespełna dziesięć minut. Przez cały ten czas John zaciskał palce na telefonie i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, starając się opanować emocje. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że słyszał przyjaciela. Większość szczegółów z rozmowy była nieważna. Prócz jednego, który sprawił, że John musiał kolejny raz zmienić swoje zdanie na temat Sherlocka. Wiedział oczywiście, że Sherlock kłamał mu wtedy, podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, i że musiał mieć jakiś powód. Nie spodziewał się natomiast, co skłoniło go do skoku. _Przyjaźń. _Sherlock się zabił, żeby chronić swoich _przyjaciół._ John od dawna już wiedział, że w tym dziwnym socjopacie pod warstewką obojętności i pogardy dla emocji kryły się normalne ludzkie uczucia. I naprawdę, naprawdę nie potrzebował _takiego_ dowodu ich swoistej przyjaźni.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi to pokazujesz? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili, gdy był już pewny, że może zaufać swojemu głosowi.

- Sam dopiero niedawno to zauważyłem – przyznał Mycroft z pewnym zakłopotaniem. – Mam tu pełen zapis rozmowy, gdybyś czegoś nie zrozumiał, kazałem przygotować.

- A dlacze…

- Dlaczego tobie mówię to dopiero teraz? – dokończył pytanie gospodarz i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Bo teraz mogę to zrobić bezpiecznie. Ci zabójcy już nie żyją. Nic wam już nie grozi.

John zrozumiał aluzję. Gdyby wiedział, że gdzieś za płotem czai się morderca czyhający na niego czy panią Hudson, nie spocząłby, dopóki by go nie wyśledził. Był zdolny, a dodatkowo przez ostatni rok współpracował z policją, ale mógłby podejść do sprawy emocjonalnie i w efekcie wpakować się w kłopoty. Z jakiegoś sobie tylko znanego powodu Mycroft chciał go przed tym uchronić. Czyżby przez wzgląd na Sherlocka? Nie, Mycroft Holmes nie był przecież _sentymentalny._

Ale czy na pewno? John oderwał wzrok od telefonu i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Mycroft obserwował go i John mógłby przysiąc, że przeanalizował dokładnie każdą jego reakcję. Zupełnie jak Sherlock, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej. Mimo to, gdy się odezwał, mówił pozornie obojętnym tonem.

- Zauważyłeś? Sherlock wymienił trzy osoby. Ciebie, Grega Lestrade'a i panią Hudson.

_A ciebie nie, _pomyślał John, ale powstrzymał się od powiedzenia tego głośno. Czy Mycroft miał o to żal?

- Troje przyjaciół… - powtórzył w zamyśleniu starszy Holmes. – Sherlock nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, a nagle znalazło się aż troje…

- A ty? – zapytał John pod wpływem impulsu. Mycroft spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – A czy ty masz przyjaciół?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział mu. Zapatrzył się w swoją szklankę, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania, przez co John miał doskonałą okazję, by mu się przyjrzeć. Nagle potwierdziły się jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Zrozumiał, dlaczego starszy Holmes zawsze patrzył na niego i Sherlocka z pewną wyższością i dezaprobatą, dlaczego miał minę, jakby był zdegustowany. To nie o to chodziło. W świecie Mycrofta Holmesa, a przez długi czas także jego brata, nie było miejsca na przyjaźń, miłość, żadne z tych uczuć, które wiązały, osłabiały, uzależniały. Sherlock był socjopatą, Mycroft jedynie robił wrażenie antypatycznego, ale to właśnie ten socjopata, nauczony odczuwać, nauczony rozpoznawać ludzkie emocje, tak naprawdę był bardziej socjalny niż brat. Po tych kilku sytuacjach, kiedy razem z Sherlockiem znaleźli się w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, John pierwszy nazwałby kłamcą osobę, która powiedziałaby, że jego przyjaciel nie dba o nic prócz pracy.

Mycroft też musiał to dostrzec, może nawet wcześniej niż John. Być może uważał to za niebezpieczne, ale z drugiej strony… nigdy nie próbował powiedzieć Johnowi, by zostawił Sherlocka samemu sobie. Wręcz przeciwnie, choć nie pochwalał ich zachowania, to wyglądał na zadowolonego, że jego brat ma kogoś, komu ufa. Zresztą to, co o nich sądził, nie miało dla Johna żadnego znaczenia – w końcu Mycroft Holmes, choć starszy od niego, nie miał żadnego prawa osądzać obcego sobie człowieka. Teraz John dostrzegł coś jeszcze.

On im tej przyjaźni zazdrościł.

- Przyjaźń jest luksusem zwykłych ludzi – odezwał się w końcu Mycroft. – Luksusem, na który nie każdy może sobie pozwolić. To słabość.

- Ty go tego nauczyłeś?

- Nie, nie sądzę. Raczej… podzielaliśmy zdanie w tej kwestii. Tylko Sherlock je zmienił.

- Dziwi cię to? – John odstawił szklankę na stolik i prowokująco spojrzał Mycroftowi w oczy. – Czy to takie dziwne, że Sherlock okazał się ludzki?

- Nie wiem.

Znów zapadło milczenie. John usiłował zrozumieć, do czego zmierza brat jego przyjaciela. Po co to wszystko. Rozmowa o Sherlocku wciąż była ciężka, ale już nie nie do zniesienia. John radził sobie ze swoimi demonami, zarówno nowymi, jak i tymi z Afganistanu, które o sobie przypomniały, powoli, ale konsekwentnie odzyskiwał równowagę. Czyżby Mycroft Holmes usiłował zrobić to samo? Pogodzić się w ten sposób ze śmiercią brata? Johnowi było go trudniej rozgryźć niż Sherlocka, który w swej nieprzewidywalności bywał w rzeczywistości dosyć przewidywalny, jak już się wiedziało, czego oczekiwać.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze?

- Nie, nie sądzę.

John wstał i chciał wyjść, ale zawahał się. Sięgnął po telefon i w zamyśleniu obrócił go w dłoniach.

- Weź go – zaoferował Mycroft. John w milczeniu skinął głową w podziękowaniu i skierował się ku drzwiom. Był już w progu, gdy usłyszał pytanie. – Przekazałeś mu wtedy? Moje przeprosiny? – Nie dał się zwieść pozornie obojętnemu głosowi Mycrofta Holmesa. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nawet nie zawahał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Tak – skłamał i wyszedł.


End file.
